


Ribbons of Love

by Sugarbubbleslove



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: And love, Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, In where everyone needs a hug, Phone Calls, Pre-Romance, and friendship needs to be at the forefront, and laugher, because damn it friendship is important, friendship - all over the place, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarbubbleslove/pseuds/Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: All it takes a moment to bond, and these bonds become ribbons, and these ribbons become the ties of love. CC - Mainly Max/Liz (a bunch of one-shots, set majority in Season 1)





	1. Kiss for a Treat, or Dare for a Trick (Not Really)

Title: Ribbons of Love

Characters: Cast of Roswell

Pairings: CC – mainly Max/Liz but will have Maria/Michael, Isabel/Alex and dashes of Jim/Amy (Because I loved these two and why the hell did we not get more of them in the seasons?)

Friendship – All over the place. Seriously, everyone needs each other so I'm writing to have more fun.

Rating: Teen to mature (for…certain scenes)

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Roswell. Jason Katims & Melinda Metz owns Roswell and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: All it takes a moment to bond, and these bonds become ribbons, and these ribbons become the ties of love.

Timeline: Season 1 (cause I'm a sucker for this season) – Also not set in any sort of timeline. I will have an extra timeline under the chapter header so you can see what episode it appears in or what episodes in between. Some dash of Season 2, a bit of season 3 and AU (cause I can't seem to stick with canon lol)

Warning: Soppiness, I'm a major sucker for happy people. Happy people make me happy. Friendship, emotional bonds (because we needed more)

Author's Notes: Since I fell back in love with Roswell (1st season obviously), I must admit I was a…little annoyed with some stuff so I ended up with ideas of little in between for episodes.

(Since – as a Dreamer – I'm not a 100% fan of Season 2, I sincerely doubt that I will write any one-shots for Season 2 – maybe the first 4 episodes? I did like Season 3 – if only for the tons of Max/Liz moments (when they weren't screwing about with us) - so maybe there will be little moments there but right now, it focuses more on Season 1, cause this is my favourite season).

Enjoy

PS – some of these were actually little moments of another fanfiction I was writing but I can't seem to work it out – I have a bad habit of that – so enjoy these little moments as one-shots.

(and you can pretty much use these stories as canon for any stories I write for Roswell)

Chapter 1: Kiss for a Treat, or Dare for a Trick (Not Really)

Timeline: Set between Leaving Normal and Missing

The first thing Max saw was Liz behind the counter when he entered the Crashdown, a smiling pulling at his lips at the sight of her.

He hadn't seen her since the funeral, her parents had given her permission to have time off to deal with the loss of her grandmother.

They had spoken on the phone the last few nights but it hadn't been the same as seeing for himself that she was alright.

Max made his way over to his usual booth, Michael already sitting there and he gave Max a nod before returning to his burger.

"I see Liz is working today," Max told him. Michael merely arched an eyebrow at Max who rolled his eyes in turn. "Right, I forgot. You don't care." He got a rude gesture in return.

"Hi Max," He turned to see Liz was now standing at his booth, a smile on her face. It wasn't her usual bright one but it was still a smile.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked. Her smile turned soft with affection.

"I'm getting there," she assured him, "Can I take your order?"

"Can I have the Sigourney Weaver burger and a cherry coke please?"

"Would you like some fries?" she wrote down the order.

"Yeah, thanks," he smiled.

"I'll be back soon with your order," she told him before she walked away, leaving Max watching her go.

"Pop your eyes back into your head before you get another black eye," Michael warned.

Max just rolled his eyes as he looked back at his best friend.

"Are you going to let it go?" he asked. Michael just scoffed.

"Where's Izzy?" Michael asked.

"Getting ready for the party tonight," Max told her when Liz came by with his coke. She placed it in front of him with a smile before looking at Michael, who tapped the rim of his glass, still munching on his fries.

An amused smile crossed her face as she took the glass and headed over to the counter.

"Could you at least use your words?" Max asked irritated, grabbing the bottle of Tabasco.

"She understood me well enough," he complained, slinking down in his chair when Max glared at him only to look up when Liz appeared back at his side, giving Michael his glass back.

"You don't seem particularly busy tonight," Max looked around curiously.

"It's Halloween, most of them are heading the party tonight," Liz reminded as she placed his food in front of him before looking at Michael, asking if he needed anything else.

Michael shook his head when Maria turned up next to Liz, catching the tail end of the conversation.

"So, are you going to the Halloween Party tonight?" Maria lightly bumped hips with Liz with a smile on her face, "I hear it's going to be wild."

"Oh sorry," Liz smiled apologetically at Maria, "I'm going Trick or Treating tonight-" Michael spluttered into his drink, causing them to look at him. Merriment played in Liz's eyes before she rolled them at Max, who grinned. "-With the kids," Liz finished when Michael looked at her with wide eyes.

"You're taking the rugrats out?" Michael asked.

"They are not rugrats Michael," Liz scolded, "They are adorable kids who are excited to go trick or treating." She levelled Michael a glare, "And you better watch what you say, Isabel is the one in charge."

Michael grimaced as he looked at Max, who merely shook his head. He wasn't getting involved.

"So whatcha dressing up as?" asked Maria as she placed her hands on Liz's shoulders, turning her to face her best friend before a sly smile crossed her face, "A sexy alien?"

Max felt his cheeks heat up while Liz merely rolled her eyes.

"I haven't quite decided yet," admitted Liz but there was a hint of a blush on her cheeks that made Max curious.

"So, why are you taking the rugrats out?" Michael asked, getting another glare from Liz as Maria slid into the booth next to Michael, stealing a tabasco-free fry off Max's plate with a smile.

"Because Isabel asked me," she informed him watching with amusement as he slunk further down into his seat before she looked at Max curiously. "She said a few of the older ones dropped out so they could go to the party and I said I would take them."

"Great, now she is on a Halloween binge," Michael muttered.

"At least she hasn't roped you into anything," Max consoled after finishing his burger.

"Guys, Isabel likes to enjoy the seasonal holidays, there is nothing wrong with that," Liz protested.

"Unless you get stuck with her impossible list of things she wants you to do," Max muttered, getting an amused glance from Liz.

"You make it sound like she's a drill sergeant," Maria mused with amusement.

"She's worse," both men claimed together.

"Good to know," Maria nodded with an amused wrinkle of her nose before she looked at Liz, "What time are you taking the kids out."

"7 pm. I can't wait," a bright grin crossed Liz's face at the thought, "They are so going to so adorable, that's for sure."

"Kids," Michael muttered, "Who'd want them?"

"Liz apparently," Maria informed him, throwing Max a sly wink and making him choke on his fry while Liz raised her eyes heavenward.

"Does that mean you are going to the party tonight, Maria?" Liz asked, changing the conversation much to Max's relief as he took a gulp of his drink.

"Yeah, I thought I'd check it out," she pouted up at her best friend, "I wish you'd come."

"I know but I really want to go out with the kids tonight. If I feel up for it, I can give you a call and see if you are still at the party," Liz soothed her best friend.

"It's fine, I can always drag grumpy chops with me," Maria gestured to two of them.

"Hell no," Michael was short as he glared at Maria, who merely rolled her eyes before she looked at Max.

"Er…" he glanced at Liz before looking at Maria again, who just arched an eyebrow amused, "I'll pass if you don't mind. If Izzy going to be there, I'd rather be at home. Guess I can give my parents a break and deal with the trick-or-treaters. Maybe they can go out to a party."

"Aww, that's sweet of you Max," Liz gave him a bright smile. Max felt a smile tug at his lips.

"Yeah, real sweet," Michael glared. Max cleared his throat.

Another customer called for Liz and she excused herself.

"How is she doing?" Michael asked, looking over at Maria, "Since her Grandmother?"

"Better," Maria slowly admitted as she gave them a smile, "She still gets a little teary and I'm pretty sure she is jumping head-first into every activity she can do to distract herself but she's getting there."

Maria looked at Max. "Can you thank Isabel for the whole trick or treat idea? I haven't seen Liz light up like this for a while."

"Sure," Max nodded, giving Maria a smile, understanding where she was coming from.

"Can you call off Isabel on her hunt?" Michael asked, completely serious. Max just rolled his eyes at his best friend while Maria giggled.

~_ROL_~

Liz fluffed her hair before she turned in the mirror, admiring her outfit before she took a step back and smiled.

She was actually impressed with her outfit. It was sexy without being too obvious and it would work in with her trick or treating with the kids.

Though she had to wonder what Max would think if he saw her in the outfit before she giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Well hello there," Maria purred from the doorway and Liz started, turning from the mirror to look at her best friend, who was eyeing her clothes. "Nice outfit!"

"Thanks." Liz frowned. "It's not slutty, right?"

"Nope," Maria shook her head, "the perfect amount of sexiness and practical." She winked. "Max's tongue is going to fall out."

"Shut up Maria!" Liz threw her pillow at her giggling best friend's face. Maria caught the pillow and threw it back onto the bed.

"I'm just saying," Maria told her, watching as Liz grabbed the belt, wrapping it around her waist. She picked up the fake tome of spells, attaching it to the belt before adjusting it so it was comfortable.

Once it was on properly, Liz picked up her witch's hat and cardigan before she walked over to Maria.

"Are the kids here?" She asked. Maria nodded with a sly smile that made Liz narrow her eyes.

"Max is still hanging around." She winked at Liz's slack jaw look before bouncing off down the stairs while Liz fought to bring herself back to reality as a surge of nervousness and excitement bounced about in her.

Taking another quick look in the mirror, she took a deep breath and headed out of the apartment. It was time for trick-or-treating.

~_ROL_~

There were six kids milling around in a small group. Max took noticed – there was a ghost (a white sheet with eyes holes to reveal bright blue eyes) - a pirate, a Tinkerbell, an alien – that one got his amusement – a cat, and a Spiderman.

Michael had booked it when he saw the kids coming in, convinced Isabel was coming in after them, but Max had decided to stick around a little longer. He admitted to himself that he really wanted to see what Liz was going to wear.

Max nearly swallowed his tongue when Liz came out from the backroom dressed in a deep purple halter-neck corset dress that had a slit up both sides of the skirt, stopping mid-thigh, with the thick strap around her neck helping the corset to emphasise on her curves. She wore mid-calf dark brown boots and she was pulling on a black see-through cardigan.

Her thick brown hair curled around her face and held back by her purple headband and he felt his fingers itch to run through her dark locks before he shook himself out of his thoughts.

She had a thick tome attached to the belt and a purple witch's hat in her left hand. She smiled when she saw the group of six kids, putting on her hat when she reached them.

Liz was now in front of the children, smiling brightly at them.

"Are you guys ready for trick or treat?" she asked, clapping her hands together.

"Yay!" the children cheered and Liz laughed.

Max smiled as he watched her. Maria was right; it had been a while since they saw Liz like this. He knew that she was still feeling the loss of her Grandmother and he decided that he needed to thank Isabel for giving this to Liz.

He watched as Liz interacted with the parents, giving them her best reassuring smile and nodding while giving attention to the children, complimenting them on their outfits.

Once the parents were satisfied, they left the Crashdown, leaving their kids in Liz's capable hands and he watched as she knelt down so she was eye-level with them, smiling and teasing them.

The kids just seem to delight in her attention, each one showing off their outfits. Liz would make the appropriate comments, drawing out giggles and smiles from the kids and he inched closer to them, not sure what he wanted but found himself unable to stay away.

It drew Liz's attention and she smiled when she looked up at him. He was vaguely aware of the kids also looking up at him while Liz straightened, tilting her head curiously.

"Hey, is it okay if I come with you?" Max asked. Liz stared up at him before she smiled.

"Are you sure?" Max nodded.

"Yeah, besides, this way I don't need to listen to Izzy nag at me for not taking more effort," he shoved his hands into his pockets, mindful of the kids that were now eyeing him.

He wasn't sure if he should be amused or offended by their suspicious looks.

"What do you say, kids, can Max come with us tonight?" Liz asked as she turned the kids.

"Is he your boyfriend?" one boy, the ghost, asked. Max felt his cheeks heat up while Liz giggled.

"He's a friend, and maybe if you're nice, he'll carry your bags for you," Liz gently teased him.

"He's cute," another girl – the alien - spoke up.

Max felt his cheeks heat up further at the little girl's assessment. "He needs to dress up though." All heat fled as he felt the blood drain from his face.

"What?" he croaked out as he looked down at the young girl, hell – she even looked like a miniature version of Isabel.

"You need to dress up," she repeated, crossing her arms as she glared at him. Max looked at Liz, who was hiding a smile, in desperation before she seemed to take pity on him.

"I have a lab coat I think you can make fit," she winked, "and a pair of stethoscope."

"A doctor?" he smiled at the thought. She shrugged.

"Seems fitting, don't you think?" she told him with a smile. Max just rolled his eyes.

~_ROL_~

Now dressed in a white lab coat that he managed to make fit him and a stethoscope around his neck, he looked down at the kids who were peering up at him with judgement.

He could only imagine what Michael's reaction would have been if the other boy had stuck around. All of this just to spend time with Liz Parker.

He met Liz's amused gaze with a raised eyebrow before he looked down at the kids.

"Do I pass?" he asked, spreading his arms.

The girl who looked like Isabel merely gave him the critical gaze before she sighed.

"You'll do," she waved her hand that Max had to stare at the girl before he moved in closer to Liz.

"She reminds me of Isabel," he hissed into her ear.

"Close, her name is Ella," Liz whispered back. "Isabel is her idol."

"Great," Max rolled his eyes.

"Right, introductions," Liz reminded them. "This is Max Evans." She smiled at Ella's curious expression. "He's Isabel's brother."

"Joshua!" the little ghost popped up his hand, bouncing on his feet and Max smiled.

"Terri," the cat greeted with a small wave.

"Mitch," The pirate greeted with a smile.

"Peter," Spiderman spoke up and Max had to hide his smile.

"Caitlin," Tinkerbell spoke up with a shy smile.

"Ella," she gave Max a dismissive wave and Max resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Heaven helps the future generation with another Isabel running about.

"Nice to meet you all," Max greeted lamely, rolling his eyes when Liz shot him an amused smile before she turned to the kids.

"Right, has everyone got their candy bag?" she asked.

All the kids lifted their bags and she smiled. She leaned over to the table and picked up two bags, handing one to Max, who frowned at her.

"Just in case," she told him, tucking the bag into her belt, "Sometimes the adults like to give the chaperons candy as well."

Max wrinkled his nose before sighing, attaching the bag to his belt before he looked down at the kids.

"Come on!" Liz clapped her hands before she herded the kids toward the door with Max following her, unable to keep the smile from crossing his face.

~_ROL_~

Max had to admit that Trick-or-Treating wasn't so bad as he feared. The kids certainly had it down to a pat.

Ring the doorbell, bag out and wide hopeful eyes ready before singing 'trick or treat' to whoever answered the doors.

The reactions were similar, adults cooing and squeeing over the children, dumping an unhealthy amount of candies into the bag. Didn't people realise that amount of sugar was just going to create crazy children?

He and Liz even got their fair share whenever the adults saw them, complimenting them on their outfits, thanking them for taking the kids out and more than once, much to Max's eternal blushing face, commented on how cute of a couple they made.

Even Liz had blushed a few times but it didn't stop them from sharing looks and secret smiles each time they got the compliment.

It felt…nice, to be out with Liz, to do something…normal for a change. He was enjoying the night. The kids had warmed up to him, Terri and Caitlin would take his hands, drawing him into their conversations.

The boys would ask him questions about his favourite sports and comics. He had to admit that he didn't read comics much but he fared better with sports, much to Liz's amusement as she would glance over at them every now and then.

Of course, Ella seems to gravitate to Liz the most, taking her hand and talking a mile a minute. Every now and then, she would throw Max a curious look before looking back at Liz, making him wonder what the younger girl was thinking.

They had reached another house, Liz and Max following the kids up to the door. Liz rang the bell and the kids got ready.

"Trick or Treat!" all six kids sang together, much to the delight of their Chemistry teacher, Ms Hardy.

"Aww, you kids are adorable," she pulled the bowl off the shelf and put some candies into their bags before she looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw her students.

"Max? Liz?" an amused smile came to her lips as she watched her two students shift on their feet, obviously not expecting her house. "Well, it's nice to see teenagers out and about."

"Hi Ms. Hardy," they greeted together.

"Nice outfit Max," she mused, "Fitting," she smiled when she saw Max blush before she put candies into his bag before turning to her prize pupil. "And you look just wonderful Liz."

"Thank you Ms. Hardy," Liz smiled brightly as she put candies into Liz's bag.

Ms. Hardy was pleased to see the spark back in Liz's eyes, glancing at Max to see he was also smiling softly as he looked at Liz.

Well, it was nice to see nothing changed outside her classroom. She mused to herself wondering how many times she had caught Max staring at Liz instead of focusing on his work.

"Have a nice night," Ms. Hardy told them. "I'll see you two in my classroom later." She smiled as Max and Liz smiled back before they herded the kids down the pathway, shutting her door as she did.

It was actually nice to see Max Evans out for a change instead of hiding away.

When they reached the gate, Max and Liz shared an amused look.

"What are the chances of that?" Max asked. Liz just shrugged as Ella tugged on her hand and they started walking down the path again only to two teenagers to call out to them.

They turned to see who called out to them and Max stiffened when he recognised the two boys. They were friends of Kyle Valenti and the ones to attack him after warning him to stay away from Liz.

"Hey, Parker," Tommy greeted with a shuffle of his feet. Liz eyed the two of them warily.

"Tommy, Paulie," Liz greeted, her tone cool.

"Ooh, someone is in trouble," Joshua sang, making the others giggle while the boys blanched. Max merely stood next to Liz, eyeing the two teenagers who had attacked him.

"We heard about your grandmother," Paulie spoke up, shifting and glancing at Max before he looked at Liz, "We just wanted to give you our condolences."

"…Thank you," Liz whispered with a soft nod.

"We also wanted to apologise," Tommy started, "Valenti explained…"

"I'm not the one you've to apologise to," Liz cut them off, glancing at Max who stiffened. "I'm not the one you hurt for no reason at all."

"Valenti-"

"Kyle had no right to complain to you about Max. If he had issues with my friendship with Max, he should have come to me. Instead, he complained to you, and you took actions into your own hands and you hurt someone who was innocent in the whole thing."

"He was hanging all over you," Paulie pointed out. Liz rolled her eyes.

"And I wasn't complaining because Max is a friend, Paulie," Liz reminded him with a shake of her head. "I am allowed to have friends. Despite what Kyle may have thought."

Silence descended on all of them. Tommy and Paulie shared a look before they sighed and turned to look at Max.

"Sorry Evans," Tommy muttered as he kicked at the pavement with the toe of his sneakers.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have taken it into our own hands," Paulie agreed with a small nod.

"It's fine," Max slowly told them, catching wide eyes from the boys and a gentle smile from Liz. "I kind of get where Kyle was coming from and I can see you guys were just trying to help him out."

"Max-" he heard Liz sigh exasperated.

"You know, you're pretty cool Evans," Tommy mused with a short nod. "Anyway, we'll let you get on with the party. I think the kids are looking close to kicking us in the shins right now."

Max and Liz looked down to see the kids looking unimpressed with the two teenagers who were holding up their chaperones and Liz smiled.

"Alright kids, thank you for being patient." They looked up at her and she winked. "I'll treat you all to a milkshake when we go back to the Crashdown." That got her bright smiles. Max just smiled as he watched her.

She was brilliant with kids and he could see her with her own children someday in the future. He swallowed at the image of a dark haired dark eyed little boy and girl smiling up at Liz before he shook his head.

He couldn't think of things like that. He didn't even know if was even safe for him to be with Liz, let alone even entertain the possibility of that.

He came out of his thoughts when Caitlin took his hand, dragging him down the path with the others so they could go and visit the last few houses on their trip.

By the time they got to the last one, Max was more than willing to go back to the Crashdown. Somehow, he ended up with most of the kids' bags and Liz was beginning to look a little tired herself.

"Alright kids, back to the Crashdown," she told them, getting groans and moans. She was firm, shaking her head with a fond smile. "Nope, it's nearly time for your parents to come back and I did promise you all milkshakes."

That perked them right up before they cheered and started leading the way to the Crashdown.

Liz just reached out, taking Max's hand and interlacing their fingers, drawing a startled look from him and she smiled.

"Come on, I'll make you an Alien Blast as a thank you," she told him. Max slowly smiled as he saw the faint blush on her cheeks, the memory coming back to him before she tugged on his hand.

Max willingly followed her, enjoying the feel of her hand in his, their arms brushing each other as they followed the kids.

The kids were clearly still on a high from their trick-or-treating that Max had to be amazed by their energy levels.

Their energies only seem to heighten when they neared the Crashdown. Max held the door open for them, allowing them to step through before he followed them in to see the Crashdown was nearly enough deserted.

Jose was still in the kitchen and Sarah, one of the waitresses was picking up the last of the dishes. Sarah and Liz exchanged greeting before Liz waved Sarah off about the order, saying she would get it herself.

Liz turned to the kids with a smile.

"Alright, who wants milkshakes?"

"ME!" all hands rose into the air and Liz laughed as she herded them over to a booth, helping them settle. Max grabbed two chairs, pulling them over to the booth while Liz went behind the counter, waving to Jose who was cleaning up the grill.

Once she made the milkshakes, and one alien blast, she brought the tray over to the group, setting them in front of the kids and giving the alien blast to Max, smiling at the knowing smile he gave her before she sat down on the chair next to him.

"Did you have fun?" she asked the kids, helping Joshua remove the sheet to reveal sweaty blonde hair sticking up at all angles.

"Yep!" the kids nodded.

"I think it went well," Ella said. Liz smiled as she glanced over at Max to see him roll his eyes in amusement.

"Well, I am sure Isabel will be pleased to hear you enjoyed yourself tonight," Liz told them.

"Will you tell her about those two boys who hurt Max?" Terri asked, looking between the two of them. That drew the kids attention to the teenagers as they shared a look before Liz smiled wryly, looking back at Terri.

"I have a feeling Isabel will find out herself later on," she told them with a secretive smile. Max just shifted in his seat before taking a sip of his drink.

"Anyway, what do you all have planned for the party at the weekend?" Liz asked.

"Bobbing for apples! Scary rooms! Magic Tricks! Horror stories! Prizes! Trick or Treat!" each kid threw out while Max frowned curiously before looking at Liz, who smiled.

"Isabel has arranged for a Halloween party for the kids at the weekend since they can't really have a party during the week due to school. They are having it in the afternoon rather than at night. The kids have been tasked to come up with events for the party."

"Does she even sleep?" Max muttered, shaking his head. Liz just grinned.

"You should know, you live with her," she reminded, gently nudging him in the side.

"I didn't realise she has gone on a Halloween binge," Max told her. Liz shrugged softly.

"Maybe she never really came up with Halloween ideas before?" Liz suggested. "She seemed to be on board with it when she asked me to take the kids out."

Max looked at Liz as she looked back at the kids, smiling at them and he smiled himself.

Maybe it was because Isabel never had the proper motivation to start with Halloween until she had seen Liz mourning for her Grandmother and Max felt a surge of warmth in his chest over his sister.

Cold hearted bitch indeed, she was such a softie when she wanted to be. And Max was glad to see that Isabel was slowly letting Liz have a small insight into who Isabel really was.

The door jingling caught his attention and everyone turned to see the parents making their way into the Crashdown, grinning brightly when their kids all left the booth and hurried over to their parents, bag in hand and a bright smile on their faces.

Liz slowly got up and made her way over to them while Max picked up the now empty glasses, placing them on the tray, cleaning up the table as he did.

He glanced over to see Liz was nodding and talking to the parents before she would lean down and hug each child, kissing them softly on the cheek and talking to them.

The children returned the sentiment, kissing her cheek in return before they would take their parent's hand and each other left the Crashdown before Liz made her way back over to Max just as he picked up the tray.

"Max…" Max shook his head, moving the tray out of her outstretched hands, grinning when Liz rolled her eyes and tried to protest.

"You did enough tonight," he told her, walking over to the counter and handing the tray over to the grinning Sarah, who disappeared into the back room to help Jose clean up.

Max turned to see Liz was now mock glaring at him and he grinned.

"Wow, that was a good night," Max sighed. Liz laughed and he smiled.

"Thank you," she slowly turned to face him with a smile, "You didn't have to come with us tonight, but I'm glad you did."

"I'm glad I did too," he confessed with a sheepish smile, "Didn't realise that I would like trick-or-treating so much."

"You good a pretty good haul yourself," she nudged his elbow. Max wrinkled his nose as he looked down at the candies in his bag.

"I'll probably give them to my mom. She loves this kind of stuff."

"Not a chocolate fan?"

"Not a massive fan of sugar," he corrected, wrinkling his nose. "Even Tabasco doesn't help." Liz giggled. "Besides, I prefer the bigger bars. Smaller ones-" he pulled out the tiny candy "—not so easy to put Tabasco on."

"You could always try dipping."

"No thank you."

Liz just laughed. Max smiled as he glanced at her, enjoying the way she laughed. It had been a while since he saw her laugh and it felt good to be the one who made her laugh.

"Oh here," Max removed the lab coat and stethoscope, "While I still remember." He gave her a sheepish smile. Liz just smiled back as she took the coat, draping it over her arm and tucked the stethoscope into her bag before she looked back up at him once more.

Liz leaned up on tiptoes, a hand resting on his elbow for balance, and pressed her lips against his cheek.

Max felt his heart skip a beat before Liz dropped back onto her heels and gave him a shy smile as she walked backwards.

"Good Night Max," she told him with a soft smile, pushing the door backward as she held his gaze, entering the back room.

"Good Night Liz," he returned, finally untangling his tongue, watching her go with a smile. Once she disappeared from his sight, he felt his heart seize with happiness, shaking his head as he tried to get rid of the silly grin but found that he couldn't.

He still couldn't believe that had managed to go trick-or-treating with Liz Parker, that he enjoyed himself, and that she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Damn, this night was going to be chalked up as one of the best nights in his life so far.

~_ROL_~

Max let himself into his house, calling out to his parents and following their voices into the living room where he saw them curled up on the couch, cuddling into each other and watching a movie.

"Hi honey," Diane greeted with a bright smile, "Did you go to the party?"

"No," Max rested himself against the wall and sheepishly held up his bag of candies, getting a raised eyebrow from his parents, "I went trick-or-treating with a friend. She was taking the kids out and I offered to help her."

"She?" inquired Diane curiously and Max resisted the urge to groan but was unable to stop the eye roll.

"Mom," he drew out.

"I'm just curious," his mother retorted, "It's not every night I hear my son went out with a girl, let alone trick-or-treating since you never care for candy."

"I thought it would be nice to help her."

"Was this girl Liz Parker by any chance?" Diane asked.

"Mom," he tried to beg off only to groan when he realised he was just digging himself into a deeper hole. "Fine, it was Liz Parker. I hadn't seen her since the funeral and I wanted to know how she was doing. Isabel asked her to help her out with Trick-or-Treating and I asked if I could go with her."

"That was nice of you Max," Phillip spoke up, glancing over his shoulder at his son with an amused smile playing on his lips. It was nice to see Max squirm. "How is she doing?"

"Better," Max nodded, scratching his ear, "She seemed happier today."

"That's nice," agreed Diane, "She seems like such a nice girl whenever I see her in the Crashdown."

"Out of curiosity, just what did you dress up as?" Phillip asked his son, frowning when he saw Max was still in his clothes.

"Oh, Liz had a lab coat and a stethoscope that I borrowed," he shifted on his feet.

"A doctor?" asked Diane, amused but at the same time, she could see it. Her son was the sweet quiet type who cared for others.

"Yeah, she thought it seems fitting since I tend to sort of fuss over her wounds," Max scratched the back of his head, shifting on his feet as he thought back to all the time he would heal Liz's minor wounds.

He knew it was stupid but he hated it when Liz was hurt and she was quite happy to let him fuss over her. She would just give him that smile that would make his heart skip a beat.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Phillip asked, noticing the small smile on his son's face. Max snapped back to his parents and gave them a shy nod.

"It was nice, the kids were great too."

"They must have been adorable," Diane spoke up, "Especially if you got candy as well."

Max shrugged.

"They got the trick-or-treat thing down a pat, cute eyes and cute smiles," Max admitted with a grin. "The adults insisted on Liz and me taking our share of candy too for some reason."

"I'm sure they just wanted to thank you for taking the kids out," Diane assured him with a soft smile, "It's not every day you see teenagers willing to take kids out, especially when there are parties to go to."

"And I'm sure you and Liz made great chaperons," Phillip added with a sly smile of his own, watching his son's cheeks heat up.

Max gave a flustered smile, inwardly wishing he didn't have such observant parents. How the hell did he manage to keep his alien inheritance a secret yet he couldn't keep Liz from them?

"Yeah, well, I'll leave the candies on the table if anyone wants it," Max shifted back into the hallway.

"Okay honey," Diane called back before she turned to her husband with an amused smile. Phillip just shrugged his shoulder, also amused before they both turned to watch the movie.

Max dropped his bag on the counter before he headed down the hallway, stopping by his sister's room as he did.

"So I got to meet a mini-version of you tonight," Max peered into the bedroom to see his sister was sitting on the bed, changing her nail polish. She was half-way ready to go to the party tonight.

Isabel looked up with an arched eyebrow as her brother appeared fully in the doorway, leaning his body against the woodwork.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, a girl name Ella? She was in Liz's trick or treat party."

Isabel smiled. "Yeah, she's adorable," she frowned, "How did you…"

"I asked Liz if I could join her," Max scratched the back of his head while Isabel smiled again.

"Max Evans joined a trick or treat party?" She asked gleefully, "If I had known it would have taken Liz to get you to join in, I would have asked her years ago."

"Funny," he shot back, willing away the blush that heated his cheeks.

"Did you have fun?" she asked. Max slowly nodded as the smile came back to his face.

"Yeah, it was fun; I got a lot of candies. I stuck the bag in the kitchen if you want any later."

"Max Evans went trick or treating with kids, and came home with candy," Isabel shook her head, amused at the whole situation. "What did you go as?"

"A doctor," he mumbled, scratching the back of his ear. Isabel merely smiled and he shrugged self-consciously. "It was Liz's idea."

"Fitting," she gently teased her brother, watching as another blush stole over his cheeks and he muttered under his breath.

"Anyway, I'm heading to my room to study," he told her. Isabel nodded as she turned back to her nails just as Max passed her bedroom door only to stop and turn around once more.

"Hey Izzy," Max popped his head back into his sister's room and Isabel looked up at him, curious. "Thank you." Isabel's eyebrows rose up into her hairline and Max smiled softly, "For bringing the smile back to Liz's face. Thank you, from Maria and me."

Isabel slowly smiled at her brother before she gave him a small nod.

"No problem," she shrugged lightly.

"I love you."

Isabel let out a choked laugh before she flung her pillow at her brother's face.

"I love you too; now get out of here before you make me cry."

Max just grinned as he shot the pillow back at his sister and made his way to his room, pleased with how the night went.

Yeah, it was nice to see Liz Parker smiling again.

_The End/TBC?_

(but do you see what I mean when I say friendship – all over the place – because, damn it, friendship is important!)

PS – did anyone catch the season 3 reference? (Cause that scene was actually cute)

One more thing – don't expect all the chapters to be this length. This story kept running away from me. (Blame Max and Liz for being so damn cute).


	2. Here to Listen

Chapter 2: Here to Listen

Timeline: Set after 'Leaving Normal'

(This is actually set before Chapter 1)

Max Evans sat in the jeep in front of the Crashdown, wondering if he should make his way into the restaurant.

It is closed he could see that. The family needed time to heal, but he could see Maria in the Crashdown, just wandering around aimlessly and he felt his heart hurt for the family.

He did not know what it was like to lose someone close to him. He and Isabel still had their family, their Grandmother.

Moreover, he wanted to be there for Liz, especially after last night when she broke down in his arms.

When Liz had come to him to ask if he could do anything for her grandmother, Max had wished, for the first time, that he could heal anything. Nevertheless, he was not God. Healing Liz had been pure fate.

It a bullet, something he could dissolve. With her Grandmother, it had been her body.

There was nothing he could do…other than help Liz to say goodbye.

Max came out of his thoughts and climbed out of the jeep. He made his way over to the door and gently knocked on the glass, not wanting to startle Maria.

Maria's head whipped around to meet him before she gave him a small smile. She slowly made her way over to the door and unlocked it.

"Hi," he whispered when he opened the door, stepping in, taking in the sight of the unusual silent girl.

"Hi, Max," Maria greeted with teary green eyes. Max felt his heart go out to her and decided to take another step out from behind the tree. He went over to the blonde-haired woman and embraced her.

He felt Maria stiffen in his arms for a moment before she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest before she started crying.

Max just sighed, slowly rubbing Maria's back. He was not as close to Maria as he was with Liz but he did care for Maria in his own way.

As strange as it was…none of the five of them had gotten any closer as they did before Maria and Liz knew about their secret. Sure…he and Liz had slowly formed a friendship, but he still found that none of them was willing to close the gap.

Maria's sobs softened before they became hitches then she sighed, lifting her head up from Max's chest and gave him a smile.

"Sorry Max, I got your shirt wet." He looked down at his shirt before he smiled softly at her.

"Nothing I can't wash."

Maria stared up at him before she smiled softly.

They heard footsteps and Max looked to see Jeff Parker making his way into the Crashdown, a haggard look on his face and he felt sorry for the older man. He never could imagine what it was like to lose a parent.

"Jeff," Maria greeted as she stepped out of Max's embrace, swept up in the older man's embrace.

"Honey, I thought I told you to stay at home today," Jeff kissed the side of Maria's head. "We're not opening up today."  
"I wanted to see Liz," Maria's voice was half muffled. Jeff sighed as he took a step back, his hands on Maria's shoulders before he spotted Max.

"Oh, sorry Max, I never saw you there," he apologised. Max shook his head.

"It's fine, I just wanted to express my sympathy," Max told him. Jeff nodded.

"Thank you," he looked down at Maria, "Sorry sweetheart, Liz is finally sleeping. She went out for a walk last night and didn't come back until half an hour ago."

"She went out?" Max asked alarmed, "Alone?"

"She's stubborn," Maria sniffled as she shook her head. "Why didn't she call me?"

"I think she wanted to get her thoughts together. You know her, Maria. Liz never is the one to tell people what she is thinking until she thought it through."

A breathless laughter came from Maria as she nodded, more tears filling her eyes. Jeff sighed, cupping Maria's cheek and wiping away the tears before he looked at Max.

"Sorry, Max, but could you take Maria home?" he asked.

"Jeff…" Maria started to protest but silence when Jeff looked at her.

"Go home and get some sleep, Maria. I will get Liz to call you both later to assure you that she is okay."

"Sure thing, Mr. Parker," Max told him.

"Thank you." He turned back to Maria. "It's alright sweetheart. Just go home and rest."

"Alright, just make sure Liz phones me later."

"I promise."

Max gently placed his hand on the small of Maria's back, leading her out of the Crashdown. He looked over his shoulder to see Jeff standing in the middle of the Crashdown, hands on his hips and his head tilted backwards.

Max swallowed at the grief on the older man's face before he looked away. That was the same grief he had saw on Liz's face the night before.

Max helped Maria into his Jeep before he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Maria," she looked at him and he gave her a small smile, "I need your address." Maria nodded slowly before she gave him the address then looked back out of the window, sitting silently as Max backed out of the parking lot.

It was strange, driving Maria to her house. Even stranger when the usually bubbly girl was silent. He wasn't sure what to say to fill the silence so he left it, though he occasionally glanced at Maria to make sure she was okay.

He eventually pulled up in front of Maria's house, switching off the engine and he slowly turned to look at her in time to see her bottom lip tremble.

"I don't even know what to do," Maria sniffled. "Grandma Claudia was such a big part of our lives that I…" she shook her head.

"Maria," he reached over and took her hand.

"I don't even know how Liz is going to cope." Maria rubbed her nose with the back of her hand. "Grandma Claudia was the one she always spoke to. Anything that happened, Grandma Claudia was there." Maria laughed breathlessly. "And it just dawned on me that she's not even going to be there for anything else!"

"Maria," Max tugged her forward and this time, she went willingly, burying her face into Max's chest again. Max just sighed, slowly smoothing back Maria's hair, giving her time to grieve.

"I'm sorry, I'm just getting snot all over you again," Maria apologised, her voice half-muffled again. Max just laughed.

"Its fine, Maria," He wiggled his fingers. "It helps to have abilities."

Maria stared at his fingers before she giggled nervously, gently pushing at his chest before she sighed, and sitting back against the chair once more.

"It's funny, isn't it?" she asked, drawing Max's attention back to her, "How it takes a moment to change everything you know."

"Yeah," Max could not help but agree.

"Listen, Max," she gripped his elbow. "Liz told me…about what you did for her and Grandma Claudia. Thank you," Maria told him, her heart in her eyes and he could see the clear gratitude.

Max cleared his throat, shaking his head.

"There is nothing you need to thank me for," Max told her, looking away. "I couldn't heal her."

"But you helped her," Maria placed a hand over his', gently squeezing it. "You were there for Liz when she needed you."

Max slowly nodded, squeezing her hand back.

"Another thing, I can't believe I never even got round to saying this before," a bewildered laugh came from her as she shook her head before she took a deep breath and looked at him. "Thank you, for saving Liz that day in the Crashdown."

Max inhaled sharply. "You didn't just save my best friend that day, you saved me. Without Liz…"

"Nothing would have made sense," Max finished. Maria watched him before she smiled and laughed.

"I knew you like her," she gently teased. Max felt his cheeks heat up.

He heard the front door open and turned to see a tall slender woman with dark brown hair and green eyes, just like Maria. She was watching them both with concern yet curiosity in her eyes.

Maria sighed.

"That's my mum," Maria informed him unnecessarily. "Come on," she patted his arm, drawing his attention to her as he frowned. Maria rolled her eyes. "Believe me, mom wants an introduction, and I am so not in the mood for a third degree."

Max made his way out of the Jeep and was by Maria's side before she knew it, holding out a hand. She arched an eyebrow, amusement dancing in her eyes before she let him help her.

"You really are like a white knight in shining armour," she told him with a shake of her head. Max just smiled before he helped her onto the ground. Maria let go of his hand and walked up to her front door.

"Mom, this is Max Evans. He is a friend of Liz's and mine. Max, this is my mother, Amy."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss DeLuca." He held out his hand, watching as Amy watched him with warm eyes; it was like looking at an older Maria.

"It's nice to meet you too, Max," she shook his hand before she turned her daughter. "What are you doing home, honey?" She ran a hand through Maria's hair.

"Jeff sent me home; they are not opening up today." Amy nodded before she looked at Max.

"He asked me to take her home. She was a little emotional," he explained.

"Thank you, Max," Amy told him, gratitude clear that he shifted on his feet, uncomfortable then she turned to her daughter. "I'll be inside; do you want me to make you something? I have some herbal tea boiling."

"Thank you," Maria told her as Amy kissed her forehead before stepped back into the house. Maria turned to face Max. "Thanks for bringing me home Max."

"It's fine Maria. I will see you later. Probably tomorrow?" he shoved his hands in his pocket. Maria touched his elbow.

"She'll call you Max. Don't worry too much about Liz. She has this habit where something happens, she'll withdraw into herself so she can try and get her head sorted out."

"Thanks, Maria." He gave her a smile. "Do you want my number?" he shifted on his feet at her surprised expression. "You know, just in case you ever need to talk? I might not be Liz but I think I am a good listener."

Her green eyes softened with warmth before she smiled.

"Can I bitch to you about Michael? Because let me tell you, he's a jerk."

That got a startled laugh out of Max as one hand came out of his pocket to cover his mouth. He watched as amusement glinted in her eyes and he was pleased to see the life return, even if just for a little while.

Max nodded, pulling his hand away.

"Yeah, you can bitch to me about Michael," he assured her. "Do you mind?" He wiggled his fingers. Maria tilted her head curious before Max placed his hand on the back of hers. A tingling started up before he removed his hand to reveal his phone number on her skin.

Maria stared at it open-mouthed before she looked at Max. "It'll fade in about an hour or so."

"That was…so cool!" Maria breathed as she lifted her hand so she could admire it before she eyed Max. "I hope you realise you have opened yourself up to a whole bunch of questions."

Max laughed.

"Hey, I survived Liz and her list of questions," he told her with a shrug, shaking his head at Maria's curious smile. "I'd better get home. Feel free to call me when you want."

"Thanks," she embraced him once more before she slipped into the house, giving him a small smile as she closed the door.

Max took a deep breath before he backed away from the door and over to his jeep. He wondered if he was slowly closing the gap between them all.

It felt like he was driving forever when he finally reached his house. Pulling his Jeep into the driveway, he sat there for a minute, just needing to breathe.

His gut felt tight, coiled, almost as if he could feel Liz's tension before he groaned, leaning forward and resting his forehead on the steering wheel.

He wished he could see her, see for himself that she was okay. He could not believe that she went for a walk, on her own but at the same time, he understood it.

Liz needed time to process it. She had been in shock the whole time he has driven her home. He wished there was something he could do, just anything to ease her grief but what could he do.

Exhaling, Max slowly got off the Jeep.

"Max, honey?" called out his mother when he entered the house. He turned to see Diane poke her head around the kitchen wall and she smiled. "Hey, where did you disappear to this morning?"

Max sighed as he rested his back against the door, looking up at the ceiling. God, now there were tears coming to his eyes. In front of his mother?

"Max?" concerned filled his mother's voice and he felt hands on his arms. He looked down and suddenly, he felt like he was a young boy again.

"A friend lost her grandmother last night," he told his mother, who inhaled sharply, sympathy shining in her blue eyes. "I stopped by her house this morning to see her but her father informed me that she had just fallen asleep. I took our other friend home; she was also close to the grandmother and was upset."

"Oh, honey," Diane lifted a hand and cupped his cheek. "You've been at her side, haven't you?" Max slowly nodded as a tear slipped free. He reached up a hand and roughly wiped it away, looking away from his mother.

"Yeah, Liz needed me. That's where I went, by the Parkers because I wanted to see if…" he shook his head.

"Parker, as in the Crashdown?" asked Diane. Max nodded.

"Yeah, Liz Parker. She's my partner for Chemistry and Biology." Max made a face, why did he feel that was important information? "Maria DeLuca is her best friend. She turned up at the Crashdown but Mr. Parker sent her home saying they weren't opening today and asked me to give her a lift home."

"That was sweet of you honey," Diane rubbed her son's arm. "How do you feel?" She gave her son a knowing look, who sighed.

"Drained," he admitted. "I was with Liz when her Grandmother passed away. I didn't even know what to say. 'I'm sorry' doesn't seem to cut it, you know?"

"Oh, I know honey," Diane agreed before she gently led her son into the kitchen, gesturing for him to sit at the counter while she returned to making lunch. "It's hard when you haven't gone through the loss like they have."

"I just wish I could have seen Liz, but she went out last night and didn't get back until this morning," Max stood up and began pacing. "I just wish she had called me. The thought of her being out by herself, especially when she is grieving…" He shook his head.

He caught his mom's eye out of the corner of his and turned to see the curious glint in her eyes.

"What?" he shoved his hands in his pocket; he wondered what was going through his mother's mind.

"You have never spoken about Liz before…have you always been friends?" Diane asked.

"Mom-"

"Honey, you are clearly upset. I am willing to listen…if you want to talk." Diane turned to face her stubborn son. "Don't bottle everything up Max, it's not healthy. Especially grief. You may not realise it but you are grieving too. It doesn't matter you didn't know Liz's grandmother personally, you are grieving because Liz is grieving."

Max sat back down at the counter, resting his forearms on the surface before he looked up at his mother.

"I've known Liz since 3rd grade," he slowly admitted. "We didn't actually become friends until September. I guess I'm still navigating on how to be friends." He gave his mother a rueful smile.

"And Maria?" pushed Diane, gently.

"She's Liz's best friend, she kind of came with the package," Max shook his head. "It's weird you know." He started tracing invisible patterns on the counter. "In all the times I've known them…I don't think I've ever actually seen them…sad."

"It sounds like you are close to them," Diane pointed out. Max shrugged.

"Kind of, I am actually a lot closer to Liz than I am to Maria, mostly because Maria and I have never really had a chance to talk." Max shook his head. "But today…Maria is a…what was it Liz called her…a babbler! She needs to talk, waving her hands around and everything." Max gestured and he could see his mother trying to hide a smile. "But today, in the Jeep, she was just…motionless."

Diane turned to look at her son and she smiled gently.

"And you being you, you want to find a way to help them through their grief," she reached over and patted her son's hand. "You have a big heart Max, but sometimes, all you can do is be there for her."

Max slowly nodded, understanding where his mother was coming from.

"Are you going by later to see Liz?" Diane asked. Max shook his head.

"No, Mr. Parker told me he would tell Liz to call me when she got up," he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I just wish I knew what to do for her."

"Oh Max," his mother placed her hand over his and he looked at her. "Just be there for her, that's all you can do. Just let her know that you will be there for her when she needs you. That is all she needs right now."

"Okay," he whispered and she nodded.

"And don't worry; she will call you when she is ready."

"I'm gonna head to my room," Max stood up.

"Ok honey. I'm here if you want to talk again later."

"Thanks, mom," he kissed Diane's cheek before heading down to his room. Diane just watched him go with a sad smile before she shook her head.

Max kicked off his shoes and reclined in his bed, taking a deep breath just as there was a soft knock on his door.

"Hey, Max," he turned to see Isabel standing in the doorway, a hand on the handle. "How is Liz?"

"Her grandmother died last night," he admitted. Shock entered Isabel's eyes before she made her way into the room and sat down on his bed.

"How is she doing?" Max arched an eyebrow causing Isabel to roll her eyes. "Come on Max. I may be a bitch, but I don't think I'm a cold-hearted one."

"To Liz…" he trailed off, getting a glare from his sister, "She's hurting right now."

"And you're upset you can't do anything for her," she gestured to the C.D. "You listen to them when you're upset."

"Glad to know I'm predictable," he muttered, getting a grin from Isabel before it faded.

"Can we do anything for her?" she plucked at her skirt. "I mean, maybe we can take some food round to them."

"Thanks for the offer Izzy, but I think the family just want to be alone right now."

"Did you see her this morning? Because I'm assuming you went by the Crashdown."

"No, she was sleeping. I took Maria home instead." Isabel arched an eyebrow. "She was at the Crashdown waiting to see Liz. Mr. Parker sent her home but her mother dropped her off so I took her home."

"How is Maria?"

"Not Maria," Max told her, getting a confused look from his sister. "She barely spoke Izzy." Shock flashed over Isabel's face before sympathy crossed it. She had no idea what it was like to lose a grandmother and she wished she could do something for Liz and Maria.

"So what's happening with Liz?" Max shrugged.

"Mr. Parker said he would tell Liz Maria and I came by earlier and get her to phone us," Max tilted his head back. "It's a waiting game, I guess."

Isabel slowly nodded before she patted Max's knee and got up, heading to her own room to be alone. And maybe phone her grandmother. Life was short and she wanted to hear her Grandmother's voice.

Max watched as Isabel left his room before he turned his gaze to the ceiling, exhaling deeply before he closed his eyes just as the phone rang.

Max turned down the music and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Max," Liz's voice came over the phone and relief surged through him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Hmm, better," she admitted softly. "Dad told me you came by the Crashdown this morning."

"Yeah, I heard you went for a walk last night." Liz sighed.

"I needed to clear my head. I couldn't sleep."

"Liz…you know-"

"I know Max," she cut in softly, "Believe me; I wanted to come to you-"

"Why didn't you?"

"Because sometimes it scares me," she slowly admitted. "I haven't felt this way about anyone…ever." He heard her swallow as he closed his eyes. "I needed to think, Max. And I can't do that when you are around."

"That bad huh?" he tried to tease but it didn't stop the pain in his heart.

"Not all the time," she confessed. "But you have been there for me Max; I didn't want to impose on you."

"Liz…" Max shook his head, wishing he were in front of her, "You can never impose on me. I want to be there for you."

Liz was silent for a while that Max feared that they had lost the connection.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for last night. I know you told me that I don't need to thank you but really, thank you. It meant a lot to me that you were able to give me closure."

Max cleared his throat before he sighed.

"You're welcome, Liz."

"I better phone Maria before she decided to come back here."

That got a laugh out of Max.

"Yeah, she was pretty determined to see you this morning," Max agreed, his voice hoarse.

"That's Maria for you, once she is determined, nothing short of wild horses can stop her," Liz agreed, humour in her voice. "Though I am glad that Dad let me sleep, I think I might have ended up crying again if I had seen either one of you this morning."

"Liz…" Max sighed, "I am here for you, whenever you need me."

Liz was silent for a moment before he heard her sigh.

"Thank you." Simple but it said everything to Max and he closed his eyes, wondering how this slip of a girl could undo him so simply. "One more thing, could…could you come to the funeral? Please?"

"Tell me when and I'll be there." He heard Liz sniffle.

"I'll let you know Max, bye." She hung up the phone and Max brought the phone to his chest before he sighed heavily.

He was getting in too deep. He was finding it harder to stay away from Liz Parker. His mind was telling him it was better to stay away from Liz, that it was safer for her. His heart was screaming at him to go to Liz, to be there for her.

He placed the phone back in the cradle when a rustling sound came from outside and he looked toward his window to see it open.

"Yo Maxwell," Michael's head popped through the window before he frowned. "How is Liz?"

Max arched an eyebrow at his best friend's question. "Isabel told me what was going on."

"She's doing the best she can," he answered honestly. "I just got off the phone with her."

Michael climbed through the window and pulled the chair over to Max's bed, sitting on with a serious expression.

"Did you try to heal her grandmother?" Michael asked. Max stared at his friend before he shook his head.

"Michael, you know I can't heal anything that is natural," he reminded.

"But you did something," countered Michael.

"I helped Liz to say goodbye to her Grandmother, which was something she desperately needed Michael."

Michael sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Max-"

"I'm not leaving Liz," Max cut off his best friend, who stared at him, "Not now Michael. She has just lost her Grandmother."

"Max," Michael rubbed his forehead before he shook his head, "I'm not saying stay away from her. I'm not that cold." Max shot him a contrite look, guilt slicing through him, "Just…be careful. Kyle's friends beat you just because you happened to be friends with her. Who knows how Kyle could react with her grieving."

"Kyle will just have to deal," Max bit out, "If Liz wants me to be there for her; I'll be there for her. We are friends and Kyle doesn't get to dictate who her friends are."

"Wow," Michael's eyebrows rose into his hairline.

"Sorry," Max blew out a frustrated breath.

"Nah, it's nice to see you lose your cool once in a while," Michael told him, "Besides, you're right. If Liz needs you then you should be there for her."

"…Thank you," Max whispered and Michael nodded.

"But do you think Liz will be alright in time?"

"Yeah, she's strong," Max slowly nodded, "Plus she has Maria."

"Right, motor-mouth," Michael agreed, getting a glare from Max and rolled his eyes. "Relax Maxwell; I'm sure she's a nice girl." Michael got up, brushing off his jeans and headed over to the window. Max arched an eyebrow.

"You're not staying the night?" Max asked. Michael shook his head.

"I got some stuff to do. I'll see you tomorrow." Michael waved he climbed back out of the window just as the phone rang again, drawing Max's attention to it and he frowned curiously.

Was Liz calling him again?

"Hello?"

"Hi, Max! I hope you don't mind me calling you," Maria's voice came over the line. Max had to smile.

"No, I did give you my number," he reminded.

"Doesn't mean that you would be happy with me calling you up whenever I wanted," Maria told him. Max smiled. It was nice to hear Maria sounding a little closer to herself.

"Maria, feel free to call me whenever you want. Unless we're at school, don't call me because I won't answer."

That got a startled laugh from Maria and he smiled.

"Hey, Max?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean when you said you survived Liz and her list of questions?" Max smiled at the memory.

"After she met with Mr. Valenti, she pulled me into the art room and told me that she needed answers. So when I agreed, she pulled out a list from her pocket."

"She didn't," gasped Maria before she laughed. "Oh honey, she really does like her lists and charts." Max grinned.

"I thought it was cute," he admitted shyly and Maria cheered.

"Ha! I was right. Max Evans was totally staring at Liz Parker pretty much every time he came into the Crashdown," Maria said smugly.

"Was I that obvious?" he tugged at his collar.

"Oh honey, to everyone but Liz. She refused to believe you were even interested in her."

"Wait? What?" Max sat up straight. "Why would she think that?"

"That is something you will need to ask her yourself if you ever get the courage," Maria replied.

"Maria-"

"Max, just think about it, yeah? God, the two of you are like so hopelessly adorable together you actually make my teeth rot."

Max merely rolled his eyes.

"How are you doing though?" Max changed the conversation.

"Better," admitted Maria. "Liz finally called me, and I gave her a stern talking to about walking the streets late at night by herself. I love the girl, I understand she needed to think but she doesn't need to go wandering!"

"She's really lucky to have you," Max told her, his heartwarming. He actually envied Liz and Maria's friendship, how they worked together, how they shared everything. Even though he and Liz were getting to that stage, he wished he had that kind of friendship with Michael.

"I'm lucky to have her," Maria told Max, "If I didn't have her, I don't know where I would be."

Max flashed back to Maria thanking him for saving Liz. As stupid and selfish as it sounds, he had not thought about what everyone else would have felt if Liz had died that day in the Crashdown. All he had thought about was himself, and how he couldn't lose her, even though they were barely an acquaintance.

"Hey, Max?"

"Yeah?"

"You were right," He arched an eyebrow, "You are a good listener." That got a laugh out of him. "Goodnight Max."

"Night Maria."

The End/TBC

I will try and get the next chapter of 'The Road We Travel' soon! Three stories are competing right now and neither of them is winning.


End file.
